dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Planet
"Phantom Planet" is the last episode of the Danny Phantom series. It premiered on Nickelodeon on August 24, 2007 as a one-hour episode consisting of two parts (which constituted the 52nd and 53rd episodes, respectively), and was the fourth and final TV movie in the series. Plot Deep in Space in Saturn's Rings, one of Vlad's satellite's probes examines a nearby asteroid, which is made of "Ecto-Ranium" which a ghost cannot touch. A portal to the Ghost Zone opens and Vlad emerges from it, having defeated Frostbite he now has the Infi-Map. Danny and his friends emerge from the portal chasing him, in the battle that follows Vlad's satellite is damaged, and Danny take back the Infi-Map. As Vlad escapes in his ship, he decides that it is time to get rid of Danny once and for all, and escapes just as his satellite explodes. Back in Amity Park, Vlad announces that he has created his own team of ghost catchers, called the "Masters Blasters", who publicly shame Danny multiple times, to the point that he wants to be normal again. Meanwhile Jack and Maddie, dismantle the Ghost Portal to upgrade its systems (mainly adding an MP3 player). After seeing how quickly the public has forgotten him and embraced Masters Blasters, Danny activates the partially dismantled Ghost Portal while he is in it, thinking that since it gave him his powers it can take them away. The process works and Danny loses his powers. While he is happy to finally have a normal life again, his friends and even his sister Jazz are outraged by his rash and none thought out decision to get rid of his powers. Meanwhile the Master Blasters start charging hefty fees for their ghost hunting services, charging anyone who is nearby after they catch the ghost. While Danny is too happy to care, Sam expresses her feelings, saying that before Danny could do something about problems and make a difference now he is just another normal person in the crowd. Things get worse when scientists discover an enormous asteroid on a collision course with Earth. After exhausting all possible ways of destroying the asteroid, the final plan is a pair of rockets that will drill into the asteroid and detonate from the inside. Leading the mission is Jack and the Masters Blasters, the missiles fire and destroy the asteroid. But it was the wrong one, Jack is blamed for the failure, while he says that Vlad punched in the targeting data. Scientists discover that the asteroid came from Saturn's Rings, Danny then realizes that the whole thing is Vlad's fault, as when his satellite exploded it sent the asteroid out of orbit and caused it to go towards Earth. At a press conference Vlad announces that he has a plan to save the Earth, with everyone in the world watching, Vlad transforms and reveals to everyone that he is a ghost calling himself Vlad Plasmius. While everyone is stunned he announces that he is the only person who can save the world, by turning the asteroid intangible, allowing it to fly through Earth, though only if the whole world agrees to make him ruler of the world and give him an incredible amount of money. After his demands are met Vlad and Jack fly to the asteroid, during which Vlad reveals to Jack that it was his fault he became a ghost, back in college when his first Ghost Portal malfunctioned and blasted him infusing him with ghost DNA. When Vlad goes to turn the asteroid intangible he is met with a painful shock, just then his computer reveals that the asteroid is made of Ecto-Ranium meaning that he can't touch it. Vlad begs Jack to help him, but Jack refuses and leaves Vlad alone in space. Danny and his friends use one of the natural Ghost Portals using the Infi-Map, and get to the Ghost Zone to find a way to stop the asteriod. There, Danny tries to tell the multiple ghosts that attack them that if the human world goes, the Ghost Zone does too. When that fails, all the ghosts start attacking, and Danny tells his friends to escape while he distracts them, as a result he is blasted by hundreds of ghosts all at once, which proves to be too much. It infuses his DNA with ghost DNA (permanently'', so it appears, which means he can't get rid of them again), giving him back his powers and back to Danny Phantom. Danny beats them all using the Ghostly Wail, not changing back to human afterwards for once, and then decides to return to Earth with a new plan. At a press conference at Town Hall Danny announces his plan; by wrapping the world in metal tubes all connecting to a central hub in Antartica, Danny will capture hundreds of ghosts from the Ghost Zone and then use their energy to turn the whole Earth intangible. At first Danny is met by silence until Jack and Maddie get applause going and the people start to cheer. With the help of everyone around the world, Danny's friends complete their parts of the plan. Before Danny leaves on his mission, Sam gives him the infamous "Wes" ring back and asks him to promise to come back. She kisses him on the cheek and Danny kisses her on the lips. He then flies into the Ghost Zone. Danny is close to catching all the ghosts needed but Skulker and all his old enemies appear and attack, though before they finish him, Danny convinces them to listen long enough for him to explain. Back in Antarctica, Danny's ship appears and crashes into a mountain, as everyone fears the worst, Jazz tells her parents who Danny really is. Just then, Danny flies out the Ghost Zone with an army of ghosts who charge the hub and turn the world intangible. They are just barely able to hold it long enough for the asteroid to fly through. The crisis being averted the ghosts return to the Ghost Zone, Danny comes back. Confronting his parents, who now know who he is, Jazz tells him to reveal his identity to everyone, to which he agrees. The world celebrates and thanks Danny Phantom as a hero, building matching statues of Danny all over the world, Tucker becomes the new Mayor of Amity Park while Danny and Sam become a couple. Meanwhile in space, Vlad has accepted his destiny (isolation and loneliness) and embraces the darkness in his "soul". In the last scene of the series Danny is seen carrying Sam into the sky after kissing her. Trivia * The red-hatted boy from "The Fright Before Christmas" and possibly "Forever Phantom" appears, holding a Danny Phantom doll. * In the end, Vlad was hit by the remains of the Disasteroid (after it had passed through Earth), which probably killed him. But it is not clear. * Car-puter resembles Bumblebee from the live-action ''Transformers film. Goofs At the end of the movie, when the ghosts all gather to turn the Earth intangible, there is a continuous panning shot in which The Box Ghost can be seen twice in different positions on the machine. Undergrowth can be seen twice as well, but this may have something to do with his regenerating abilities. A few moments later, when the ghosts begin to spread the intangibility, Technus appears simultaneously in two different forms. Several of the ghosts from this same frame (such as Desiree, Johnny 13, and Bullet) appear a second time when the view pans down the machine. The rest of the sequence is littered with such inconsistencies. Allusions: When Danny starts the jet before going into the ghost zone, the says "Atomic Batteries to power; Turbines to speed". In the 1966 Batman TV-series with Adam West and Burt Ward, that was what Robin said before the dynamic duo sped off in the batmobile from the batcave Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes